Power Rangers: Dragon Penance and Wooden Splinters
by Kindred Isa
Summary: Follows Lost in Despair. Jason captures the evil green ranger and takes him to his basement for punishment, with unexpected results. Cowritten with BlackFox. Contains Spanking  severe ; one reference to rape; violence; spoilers; sexual situations.


**Dragon Penance and Wooden Splinters**

**Disclaimer: **We don't own anything from Power Rangers, and we're not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** Follows Lost in Despair. Jason captures the evil green ranger and takes him to his basement for punishment, with unexpected results

**Authors:** BlackFox12/Kindred Isa

**Pairing:** Jason/Tommy

**Warning(s):** Spanking (severe); one reference to rape; violence; spoilers; sexual situations

**Author's Note:** See BlackFox12's profile for the correct reading order of this series

The battle was long and dark with the red ranger in the dark dimension after Tommy ordered Goldar out to finish the red ranger. The green ranger soon was playing with his enemy, and found it delightful; but just as he was winning, Jason managed to grab his morpher and transformed. Now with both rangers in full form, the battle was now evenly matched. Panting, Jason kicked Tommy down hard, and the red ranger levelled his weapon at his enemy. The Green ranger had lost, and now had to face the consequences of his actions.

Jason kept his blaster trained on Tommy, panting hard behind his helmet. He then grabbed the green ranger, and teleported them both to the basement in his house.

Tommy had looked up at the red ranger with his green eyes flashing under the helmet. "Do it." His voice cold and fierce; but then his eyes widened in shock when he was grabbed and ported to some strange room. He looked around, still on his back, in surprise. "Huh? What are you playing at, Red Ranger?"

Jason grabbed Tommy, and pulled him to his feet. "Don't mean to be cliché, but... you've been a bad boy, Tommy." He powered down, and smirked.

Tommy looked at the other ranger in surprise. "How do you know who I am?" He was beginning to wonder what the red ranger was planning to do to him.

"I'm a regular detective. Besides, it's kind of obvious. You wear your signature colour, just like all of us. And you had a pretty major mood swing." Jason eyed Tommy. "Why not power down?"

"Well now, since you know who I am, I suggest you let me go; but know this. All you rangers will soon be destroyed."

"That's never gonna happen. And who says I have any intention of letting you go?" Jason stepped closer to Tommy, and took hold of his arm.

This surprised the green ranger, and his eyes widened and he tilted his head a little. His arm was in an iron grip, finding it hard to get out the red ranger's hold. "W...What?"

"Power down," Jason repeated, his hold tightening.

"How about no?" Tommy kicked Jason in the stomach, trying to make him break the painful, commanding hold on his arm. "Aiyah! I don't take orders from a ranger."

"I suggest it's about time you start." Jason still kept a tight hold of Tommy as he punched him, hard.

The punch forced Tommy to double over with a grunt, and the Green Ranger panted, his eyes flashing with rage. Having no choice and his arm in too good a hold, Tommy snarled, enraged, as he spoke. "Power down." He was then surrounded in a green light and there stood Tommy Oliver, dressed in green with an emerald fire in his eyes. "Uhhh, you will pay, red ranger."

"No... I think you'll be the one paying now." Jason slid his hand down behind Tommy's back, and swatted his bottom.

Tommy's eyes widened at the smack to his clothed bottom, but was unable to get his arm from Jason's grasp. "No! What are you doing?"

Jason raised his eyebrows. "What, have you never been spanked before?" Finding it a very satisfying feeling, Jason smacked his bottom again – harder.

"Oww." Tommy struggled, and there was suddenly fear in his eyes, not knowing exactly what the red ranger would do to him. He was at the ranger's mercy and he knew it, having never been spanked before.

Jason held him easily, and used his grip on Tommy's arm to turn him round so that he could deliver a few more smacks – all on one side.

"Owww, stop that!" Tommy kicked at Jason when he continued to spank his clothed bottom, in shock. He was too innocent in the ways of spanking, and if this was a spanking, it hurt a bit.

Jason paused, after landing some smacks on the other side of his bottom as well. "You know, I'm not sure I'm making much of an impression here."

Tommy's green eyes flashed in annoyance, and he continued to struggle. "Uhhhh...stop that. I swear I will kill you!"

"Somehow, I doubt you'll be doing much killing now." Shaking his head, Jason pulled Tommy's pants down.

Tommy struggled to keep his pants up, not liking what the red ranger was doing, with his chocolate eyes wide. "W...What are you doing?" He then smirked a little, trying to hide his shock. "You planning to rape me, red ranger? I never knew you had it in you."

Jason snorted softly. "No, I'm planning to punish you." He was tempted to say that he would be willing to sleep with Tommy if they both wanted it, but figured that he needed to deal with this first. He took Tommy's pants down easily, and landed a few extra-hard smacks to his underwear-clad bottom.

Tommy let out a yelp when his now pink bottom got more smacks, unable to help the outbursts. He then whimpered at hearing the words punish and you.

Pleased with his results, Jason pulled Tommy's underwear down as well, and continued to smack the green ranger's bare bottom.

Tommy struggled again, with some tears obviously close to falling from his dark eyes. He was panting in his rage, and no matter how much he fought, Jason had him in a firm grip. It only got worse when the red ranger sat down on a chair and pulled him over his lap for a good, sound spanking. Tommy definitely was making noise then.

Jason landed the hard smacks all over Tommy's bottom, keeping a firm grip on the other boy so that he couldn't squirm away. "You know what I can't figure out? You've been coming after mainly me. Why is that, Tommy?"

Tommy squirmed and struggled over Jason's lap with tears beginning to fall. "Uhhhh...Let me go...and you're the leader of the rangers, so of course I'll go after you."

"I don't know, Tommy... It seems kind of more personal than that." Jason paused, and lightly rubbed Tommy's bottom.

"Uhhh! Well, it's not...I do what my Empress tells me to do; now let me up!"

"I don't think so." Jason resumed smacking the bare bottom across his lap.

Tommy was soon crying with his poor bottom on fire, unable to get up off Jason's lap. "N...No...there is no reason I went after you. I do as I am told by my Empress. What do you hope to achieve by this?"

"Honestly? You've caused me and my friends no end of trouble. I'm kind of enjoying this." Jason smirked, rubbing his bottom again, but then lost his smile. "I think you're a good person under Rita's control."

Tommy snarled in rage with his poor bottom aching, his face wet with tears, as he glared at the red ranger. "You think wrong, red ranger. There is no good in me."

"I don't think I'm wrong. You forget, I fought you in the competition; and I'm guessing Rita didn't get to you until after. He might be buried somewhere under the hate and anger, but that boy's still there. I can tell."

"You couldn't be more wrong. That pathetic excuse of flesh is gone and dead."

Jason shook his head. "I don't believe that for a moment."

"Well, then you're a fool," Tommy said, and elbowed Jason in the stomach in the hopes to escape.

Even while he'd been speaking, Jason hadn't let his guard down – so though he grunted from the pain, he kept a tight hold on Tommy, shaking his head. "You really shouldn't have done that."

Tommy grunted a little, having found that he couldn't escape. He actually chewed his lower lip nervously, now worried about what the red ranger would do to him.

Jason pulled Tommy to his feet, and stood up as well. "Can't let go of you... so you'll have to come with me." He pulled the green ranger over to where a set of items were – a paddle, yardstick, wooden spoon, ruler... even a flyswatter. "Hmmm... choices, choices."

"What are you going to do?" Tommy's eyes widened, looking at all the items with concern on his young face.

"Upping the ante." Jason's hand hovered over the row of implements, indecision on his face. "Maybe I should just test out each one and see which works best."

"Test them on what?" Tommy struggled again, and tried to kick at Jason once again with panic in his eyes and voice.

"Think you mean test them on who. And I think you can guess the answer." Jason held Tommy tightly as he finally picked up the flyswatter. "I think maybe two swats with each."

"SW...SWATS? You are going to s...spank me more?"

"That's the idea." Jason turned Tommy round, and pushed on his back slightly so that he was arched forward, still not lowering his guard.

Tommy struggled as he was bent over till his bare butt was at a good angle, touching his toes in a way if one arm wasn't being held. He panted, and then grunted in alarm once the swat of the fly swatter caught his poor red cheeks. "Oww..Oww!"

Jason landed two hard swats, and then put the flyswatter down and picked up the wooden spoon.

Tommy whimpered and was crying again when Jason continued to spank his poor red bottom. "No, stop! You win, red ranger! Why not just kill me already?"

"Because then I'd have to kill the Tommy I fought in the competition... and I'm not prepared to do that." Jason tested the yardstick next.

"Owww oh, please. I surrender!" Tommy cried out from the pain and knew that his Mistress would be angry, but she didn't know how much his butt was hurting. "Alright! He liked you! That pathetic excuse for air."

Jason paused. "Liked me?" he repeated. "That's why you've been going after me?"

"I don't know. It was fun to go after you."

"Why?" Jason leaned across and picked up the ruler, but didn't use it immediately.

"Cause you are such a loser and so easy to grab."

Jason raised his eyebrows. "Looks like I turned the tables on you this time." He brought the ruler down twice.

"Owww!...Ooohhh!..." Tommy grunted and let out a yelp in despair, wanting to scream, and instead only burst out the truth. "Okay! He thinks you were hot and wanted to bend over and get screwed, okay?"

Jason stopped, holding tightly to Tommy's arm, and let his other hand rest on the hot, red bottom in front of him. "I suppose that clears up a few things."

Tommy hissed a little when he felt the hand rubbing the red cheeks. "What do you mean by that? What are you going to do to me?"

"I still think you need to be punished," Jason said firmly. "You've done a lot of damage."

"But haven't you s...spanked me enough?"

"Not so brave now, are you?" Jason asked, not unkindly. "Amazing the effect a good spanking has. And no, I don't think it's enough."

"But it hurts." Tommy began to whine, with the evil ranger now reduced to a whimpering little boy with a red bottom.

"It's meant to hurt. If it didn't, there'd be no point." Jason pulled him up and eyed him sternly.

Tommy just pouted, not too happy with now, and gulped with wide eyes; but the green was now gone, reduced to a frightened teenager.

Jason looked at Tommy's eyes, a little uncertain, but spoke anyway. "If you behave, I'll just go back to using my hand."

"Okay, red ranger, I'll behave this once, but only cause my butt really hurts."

Still not letting his guard down, Jason towed Tommy back over to the chair, sat down, and pulled the green ranger across his lap again.

The green ranger let out a grunt when he was pulled over his foe's lap once again. "Oph!" Then he groaned when Jason began to spank him again, only to yelp with wide eyes. "W...What is going on?" His eyes flashed green, but then turned back normal. "J...Jase?"

Jason paused, hand resting on Tommy's bottom. "Yeah?" he said, a little warily.

"Um, ah, what am I doing over your lap, man?"

"Getting a spanking." Jason pulled Tommy up, wanting to see his eyes.

Tommy looked so confused and rubbed his bottom. "Owww...Spanking?"

"Are you back to normal?" Jason asked him. "Are you still working for Rita Repulsa?"

"I...I guess and um...who?" Tommy then frowned and looked down. "You mean that lady that, um, grabbed me?"

Jason slowly released his grip on Tommy, though he wanted to continue holding on – especially after what the evil ranger had said to him. "She made you into a Power Ranger and her slave."

Tommy felt his heart growing cold as ice when he remembered what he had done, and gulped. "Oh man, what have I done?"

"It wasn't your doing. She corrupted you."

"Yeah; but aww, man, I didn't...oh, no, I did." Tommy blushed bright red just like his naked bottom. "You know, don't you?"

"Which part?" Jason asked, a little confused over what the other boy was referring to – since he was still taken aback by Tommy's return to normal.

"Um, the Ilikeyoualot part."

"Oh." Jason blinked, and then smiled, reaching out to take Tommy's hand. "I like you too."

Tommy blushed, chewing his lower lip. "Um, so what do we do now?"

Jason leaned forward, and very gently touched his lips to Tommy's. "How about that, for a start?"

Tommy smiled and returned the kiss, only to wrap his arms around his shoulders. The boy soon was kissing his friend passionately, grabbing at Jason's butt.

Jason slid his arms around Tommy and pulled him close, nipping gently at his lips.

Tommy moaned and let his instincts guide him as he was led to the table, the items knocked off it. The implements fell to the floor with a small crash while Jason grabbed Tommy by his naked butt, laying him onto the cool wooden surface, his legs spread over the table's edge.

Jason kissed and bit Tommy's flesh, lightly scratching with his nails, and then grabbed the jar of cream that had been knocked to the floor, coating himself with it.

Tommy was wildly grabbing at his lover's butt and moaned as he felt the flesh enter him. He was so lost in the sensation, Tommy never heard the cracking of wood under them. Suddenly, the wooden table snapped under their combined weight and broke. Tommy went down to the floor with a crash, and he grunted. "Ohhh...Owww!" The crash made Tommy wince in pain, feeling shards of wood piercing his naked butt. "Uhh oww! Jase, Green! Hate to break the mood, honey, but I think I have splinters in my butt. "

"Tommy!" Jason crouched down next to his husband, shaking his head, and helped him to stand. "Damn... not one of our better ideas. I think I should take you to the hospital."

"Uhhh, right, and how do we explain this to the doctor, honey?" Tommy groaned and, despite the pain, he did end up giggling a little. "Ohhh, we broke the work table. Man, my butt feels like I sat in a cactus bush."

"Well, we can say part of the truth – that you were sitting on the table, and it collapsed under you." Jason frowned. "But if the doctor has any sense, he'll realise what was happening. Suppose I could try to take care of it here, but..."

"And how do we explain my spanked butt, honey?" Tommy struggled to get off the floor, only to hiss, definitely bleeding and a little torn up. "Owww! Wood and spanked butt really not a good combination, and think I will document this discovery."

"I'm not sure that's necessary." Jason took Tommy's hand, and pulled him up carefully. "I don't know, love... if you want me to pull out the splinters and treat your bottom, I will. But we might still have to go to the hospital."

"Aww, man, this is so not the way I wanted to really meet people in Reef Side, by going to the hospital for splinters in my butt."

Jason smiled, but was still clearly worried about Tommy. "It could be one of those funny stories to tell. Come on, love. The sooner we get this over with, the better."

"Alright; but next time we have sex on a table, let's make sure it's a sturdy one? Don't want my poor butt and privates to get splintered again." He groaned and yelped when he pulled a piece of wood out of his sore hole.

Jason kissed Tommy softly, and then slipped his arm around his husband as he steered him out of the room. "You can lie down in the backseat," he suggested.

"Okay, but I am getting dressed." Tommy grabbed his sweat pants and put them on with a moan. "Owww...this is going to be fun." When they were both dressed, Tommy and Jason headed to the hospital so he could be treated for the wood in his sore butt. It wasn't long before Tommy was on his front in an examining room with his clothes off. An open backed hospital gown gave him some dignity, and he lay there waiting for the doctor, well aware of their amusement.

Jason stayed with Tommy, holding his hand and trying to provide some comfort. As he sat next to the bed, he stroked his husband's hair and murmured soft, comforting words.

Tommy whimpered a little as the doctor came in to treat his sore, pricked, bleeding bottom. With small tweezers, he began to pull the wood out as gently as he could, but Tommy did yelp. The doctor couldn't give his patient any pain relievers at the moment. The small pieces of bloody wood were put in a small metal container. It was going to be a slow process.

Jason kept his hand tight in Tommy's. "Squeeze if you need to," he suggested gently, still stroking Tommy's head, trying to offer some comfort.

Tommy did squeeze his husband's hand as the doctor continued to work on the splinters, yelping a few times. He then went to the sensitive hole and pulled a few from the muscle. Tommy bit his hand to keep from screaming when the doctor began to work on the sensitive muscle. Once all the wood was removed, the doctor began to clean the bloody wounds and flush out smaller pieces of wood. Tommy's grip tightened on Jason's hand. Once they were done, the doctor gently put some cream on the wounds, including his privates, with a calm detachment, and wrote a prescription for more of the cream, having wanted to make sure he'd done all he could for his patient. "Well, there you go, Mr Scott. I would be careful about sitting on tables, unless you know how strong they are, in the future."

"Yes... I think we've learned from that," Jason answered for Tommy, and leaned over to kiss his husband's cheek. "Ready to go now, love?" he asked Tommy, after thanking the doctor.

Tommy nodded and gingerly got up with his husband's help, and they left the hospital. On the car ride home, Tommy laid in the backseat with his bottom burning. "Owww...man, Jase."

"I'm sorry about this, Tommy. I should have thought about the possibility of the table collapsing," Jason said quietly, feeling guilty.

"No, baby, we got lost in the moment, and it just happened. You are not at fault, my love, and it was just an accident."

"I love you, Tommy," Jason said. "I think we need to do a risk assessment next time we play, though."

"Risk assessment? Jase, it was just an accident, baby. I'm fine. A little cut up and sore, but I'm okay."

Jason smiled very slightly. "I'm not entirely serious. But I have to say, I'm a little disappointed I didn't get to try out all those implements."

Tommy laughed a little at that. "Ever the scientist as well, aren't you, Jase? Don't worry, we can play when I'm a little better."

"I don't know... the evil green ranger gave in pretty quickly," Jason commented, still teasing a little. "I don't think I'll get the chance to use the others."

"Well, the green ranger hadn't been spanked before, and was a little horny by that point."

Jason snorted softly. "A little horny? Never would have guessed by the pleas for leniency."

"Okay, I was really horny, Jason, and wanted you to pounce me."

"I have to be honest... I was really enjoying punishing the evil green ranger. It was extremely satisfying."

Tommy smiled and licked his lips mischievously. "Well, you can do that again sometime soon, when I'm better, baby; and bet you did love it, considering how big a tent you pitched in your pants."

Jason parked the car outside their house, and twisted round in the seat to look at his husband. "I already knew you thought I was hot when we first met... but really, 'bend over and get screwed'?" He smirked a little.

Tommy blushed and giggled again. "What? I was horny, Jase, and couldn't help it anymore; so yeah, that is exactly what I wanted by that point. Also, who is the one that got excited first?" Tommy winked and winced, getting out of the car with some help.

Jason slid his arm around Tommy's shoulder, and kissed his cheek. "True. I liked trying out a couple of different positions when spanking you – though nothing beats you over my lap."

"Mmm, I love being over your lap; but do want to try new positions too, and loved being bent over the bed. I kind of have a fantasy of you spanking me over a desk. A naughty school boy getting it from his teacher."

Jason snorted a little. "That would actually be... well, incredibly hot. We can do that one after we finish the evil green ranger one." He let them both into the house. "So do I need to buy a cane?"

Tommy looked at his husband seriously. "Uh, like the one they had in Angel Grove High? No offense, baby, but I don't have fond memories of that cane."

"Hmmm... how about a slipper, then?" Jason suggested. "Apparently, that was a well-used implement for corporal punishment in schools."

"I guess that could work and not give me bad memories from our school days; cause man, that cane was wicked."

"Oh, yeah... have to agree there." Jason shook his head. "Only six, but man... they were painful."

"And what's worse was that we couldn't tell them why we missed classes. Sometimes being a ranger was tough, but I don't regret it. We saved a lot of people."

Jason kissed Tommy softly as he unlocked the front door and let them both inside. "I could never regret it. And I think Mr. Caplan meant well."

Tommy returned the kiss and entered the house with his husband. "Mmm, yeah, I suppose; but my butt didn't feel it when he had me bent over that desk for it."

"Do you want to lie down on our bed?" Jason asked, running his fingers over Tommy's arm.

Tommy nodded and smiled, lying down on the bed after removing his clothes to ease the ache the fabric was causing.

Jason lay down next to his husband, and placed soft kisses along Tommy's cheek and jaw. "So... what do you think? My punishments better than Mr. Caplan's cane? Less severe?"

"Mmm, yeah much better, baby. I love and trust you and know you love me, and I know my spanking fits my crime. With that cane? It was painful and it was impersonal. Almost cold; but ours could never be crueller than his cane."

"Except for in play," Jason commented. "But outside of that? I hope you always know that I punish you because I love you."

"I know, honey, and I trust you know what is best for me when you spank me. I know I deserve the spankings I do get, and you love me or wouldn't have done it."

Jason kissed Tommy passionately. "I've always loved you... and I definitely thought you were hot when we first met. Wish I'd had the courage to approach you then."

"Thought you were the hottest thing on two legs, Jase; and man, what an ass." Tommy smiled. "I had trouble at that tournament and kind of hoped you liked me, but was shy at the time."

"You remember when you zapped me into the other dimension, before we found out your identity? I was going to ask you out on a date then..." Jason smiled a little.

"Really? I had no idea, man, and was evil at the time, sadly; but glad we realized our feelings for each other."

"Well, I felt bad about cancelling our training session, so was gonna ask if you wanted to grab a coffee the next day." Jason kissed him softly. "I feel bad that you were forced to attack us, but it must have been so much worse for you."

"It gave me nightmares, and I did feel bad; and to be honest, if I had not been evil, I would have gone out with you then."

Jason slipped his arms around Tommy and cuddled him gently. "I love you, more than anything. I don't blame you for anything that happened, and I'll give you everything you could ever need or want."

"I have everything I could ever want or need right here, Jase."

Jason kissed him hard and passionately. "So what did you think of those implements I tested out earlier? Better or worse than the ones we already use in play?"

"A few stung, but they were okay, honey. You didn't spank me too hard, after all, so it was all fine."

"I was a little hesitant about testing the implements out like that. But I figured you'd use our safe word if you weren't happy with it."

"I trust you, and knew that I could definitely call out my safe word after all. It was all fine, honey."

"Then again... I thought that elbow to the stomach deserved something extra." Jason grinned.

"Yeah, I tried to make that soft; and hope I didn't hurt you, baby."

Jason shook his head. "No, you didn't hurt me." He laughed softly. "But that was very bad..." he teased.

"Oh, yes. I was a very bad boy, wasn't I?"

"Very bad..." Jason breathed, kissing Tommy's ear. "I think you'll need to go over my lap again for that later."

Tommy shivered and groaned. "Ohhh, sounds good, baby...I do want to definitely continue playing."

Jason trailed his lips down to Tommy's neck, kissing him there and gently sucking on the skin.

"Mmm; damn, Jase! You know I love it when you do that."

Jason slowly lifted his head, and smirked, tracing a finger over the love bite he'd left on his husband's neck. "There... now I've marked you as mine."

Tommy giggled and looked at his husband. "Mmm, are you part vampire, Jase, baby?"

"Only with you." Jason kissed him softly and undemanding. "I love you. I'm sorry you got hurt."

"Love, it was an accident, and I don't blame you. We didn't know that the table was going to give out."

"Guess this shows that having sex on a table isn't such a good idea, huh? We got sorta carried away with that one, I think."

"But it was hot, baby, and next time we just need to use a sturdier table; and the desk will work."

Jason smiled, and kissed Tommy again. "Looking forward to finishing our play, love."

"Me too, and then we can do whichever one you want to do next."

"I'll give it some thought, and let you know." Jason slipped his arm over Tommy's back. "So what do you think? Real Tommy came back during the punishment... think he still needs to be punished, though? As the good Tommy?"

"Hmm, well I did, honey, and think he might feel a little guilty."

Jason gave a slightly mischievous smile. "Maybe I'll play up the pain from getting kicked and elbowed in the stomach."

Tommy smirked and gently kissed his husband's stomach. "Mmm, did I hurt my baby boy?"

Jason gave a playful pout. "I think it's bruised." He laughed, and kissed Tommy.

Tommy pouted cutely and returned to try and make it feel better after kissing his husband. He was soon licking at the skin. "Aww, my poor hubby."

"Mmm... that feels good, love. But we'd better not start something just yet."

"Ohhh, you afraid you may pounce me, gorgeous?"

"Keep doing that, and I just might." Jason wrapped his arms around Tommy. "I love you."

"Love you too, and we never did get to finish our sex, either, before we fell. I said I loved falling for you; but that wasn't what I meant." Tommy was smirking after he pouted cutely.

Jason laughed, and held his husband tightly. "So how are we gonna explain that away when we resume playing?"

"Explain what away, honey?"

"Maybe a better question would be, where are we gonna start again from?"

"Hmm; oh, not sure - but I want to get plowed."

Jason grinned a bit. "But maybe the sex should come after the punishment is finished, do you think?"

"Okay; but this time, let's use a better table for sex?"

Jason nodded. "Definitely. Oh, and I should warn you that the red ranger will be quite severe when it comes to the punishment. I think he sees it as just retribution." He grinned, letting his fingers slide through Tommy's hair.

"Oh? Has the green ranger been a very bad little boy?" Tommy smiled and kissed his husband again.

"I think so," Jason replied with pretend seriousness, returning the kiss. "I think he needs a hard punishment."

"Oooohhh, now you have my full attention, Red Ranger."

Jason let his fingertips drift over Tommy's face, smirking. "Any particular implements I should use?"

"Whatever you feel up to using, baby. I know how much you want to try all the new toys."

Jason laughed softly. "Of course, this is for you as well... So anything you're particularly interested in me trying out?"

Tommy smiled and kissed him again. "Oh, honestly, I don't know, and am undecided about what toys to use; but love any choice you choose."

Jason smiled as a very mischievous glint came into his eyes. "Perhaps we could use the switch for one of the implements. We both enjoyed that last time."

"Yeah, that was a good one; and mmm, it definitely was a turn-on. Felt like a very naughty boy that time."

Jason smirked, and lay on his back, holding Tommy's hand in both of his. "Do you want me to tell you the others?"

"Mmm, yeah." Tommy laid his head on his husband's stomach while still on his front. "Mmm... God, you are sexy."

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, and you've given me everything I ever even dreamed of." Jason kissed each of Tommy's fingertips. "And, you know, I was thinking the flyswatter and paddle could work as well. Maybe the ruler as well..." He smirked, and laughed softly. "Poor green ranger..."

"You are my world and dream as well, baby." Tommy smiled and then shivered. "Ooohhh, he is going to be a sore ranger alright. Maybe the paddle? Better get our purchase worth out of that paddle."

"Flyswatter, paddle, switch, ruler... and, of course, my hand." Jason counted on his fingers, and cast a sideways glance at Tommy. "Anything else? Or is that enough, do you think?" He pretended to look very serious.

Tommy whistled. "Wow, oh my. I think that should be enough, honey; and oh yeah, the green ranger will cry for mercy."

Jason kissed him. "But, of course, he's been a very bad boy... and even if he's good again now, it's still there." Jason pulled Tommy tighter to him, now actually serious. "Shall we rest now, love? I want you to heal. I hate seeing you in pain."

"Mmm, yeah, let's get some sleep, baby. I want to play as soon as possible and need to heal."

Jason kissed his husband – his love – one more time. "You're my world, Tommy. I can't imagine my life without you," he whispered.

Tommy returned the kiss and smiled. "You are my world, too, and love you so much."

"I love you too. More than anything that exists in this world." Jason pressed a gentle kiss against Tommy's hair. "Sleep now." His eyes began to close.

Tommy smiled and closed his eyes, now sleeping in his husband's arms. "Mmm, night, my love." He then was sound asleep in dream land.

Jason joined Tommy soon after, holding his love tightly even in sleep.

The next morning, Tommy woke up in his husband's warm arms and smiled, kissing Jason's lips, chest and stomach. It was not long before they made love, and Jason made sure that Tommy was better for them to continue with their fun; but both made sure to use a better table. Quickly, they headed to the same room, and Tommy resumed his penance as the green ranger. The sound of a full on spanking now echoed throughout the room.

Jason took a harder grip on Tommy across his lap as he let the smacks continue to fall on the evil ranger's bare bottom. The lack of green in the other boy's eyes had given Jason hope that the real Tommy would come back – and though the smacks were hard, they weren't too harsh.

Tommy squirmed over the red ranger's lap and whimpered, with the green faded from his eyes. Evil no longer took him over, and Tommy resurfaced, only to gasp in alarm. "W...What?"

Jason hesitated, pausing in the spanking. "Tommy?" he asked cautiously.

Tommy panted with his chocolate eyes wide with the shock of feeling his bottom on fire. "Uhh...I...Yes?"

Jason pulled Tommy up, wanting to see his eyes. "Are you back from Rita Repulsa's control?"

"You mean that woman that grabbed me?"

Jason nodded. "She made you into a Power Ranger and her slave. Do you remember?"

Tommy hesitated as flashes came into his mind, only to moan in despair. "I...Oh G..God what have I done?"

"It wasn't your fault," Jason said seriously. "She corrupted you."

"But...It was me in a way that did all that."

Jason shifted slightly in his seat, and grunted with the pain in his stomach. "Oww... Really should have secured you better."

Tommy looked at Jason with wide eyes, and then felt his stomach aching. "I...I'm sorry, Jason, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Jason put a hand to his stomach, covering the bruise he could feel there. "Do you remember what you told me a few moments ago?"

"About my being the person that did it even if I was controlled?"

"No, Tommy... before that. When I asked why you were obsessing about me. How true was what you told me?"

"That I...I had desires for you?" Tommy asked, and then looked at the red ranger. "That was true."

"I have strong feelings for you as well," Jason said quietly – but looked quite serious.

"Really? You like me too?" Tommy then frowned and looked back down at the floor under him. "It doesn't matter. I don't deserve you, Jason."

"If you want, I can carry on punishing you." Jason watched Tommy.

Tommy sniffled and knew that he deserved it, nodding silently. "Y...Yes...I deserve it and have been b...bad."

"It's going to be bad," Jason warned. "You need to know that. You've caused all sorts of problems... attacked innocent people. I'm going to be very severe with you."

"I know...I figured that, Jason. I have done lots of horrible things and need to make amends."

Jason stood up, and took hold of Tommy's wrist. He probably didn't need to keep hold of the green ranger, but having decided the physical contact was important, he led Tommy over to the row of implements. He picked up the flyswatter, paddle, and ruler, and then – after a brief hesitation – took the switch as well.

Tommy was helped up and then led towards the wooden table to watch, wide-eyed, when the red ranger grabbed the flyswatter, paddle and ruler. He then gulped, also seeing Jason grabbing a thin switch, with his cheeks clenching a little.

Jason slid a hand down Tommy's back and touched his already-warm bottom. "I think maybe you need a bit more from my hand..."

"Um, okay," Tommy said, and knew that he deserved this; but he glanced at the items again, wondering how he planned to spank him. "Um, how will you spank me? Over your lap again?"

"Not sure that'll be possible with the switch – but where do you want to go to start with? Over my lap? Bending over the table? Touching your toes?"

"I'll be doing all those three? Um, which will you use first?"

Jason shrugged. "Just using those as examples. You could even lie over the chair... But apart from when I use the switch, I want to make sure you're as comfortable as possible. Cause you're gonna be in that position for a very long time."

Tommy chewed his lower lip and ran the ideas through his mind for his spanking. "Well, maybe bent over the table for the switch, but over your lap for others?"

Jason nodded. "Very well. Take off the rest of your clothes," he ordered.

Tommy slowly removed his green shirt and took the rest of his pants and underwear off. He left his clothes on the floor and stood naked, holding his hands before his groin.

While Tommy was doing that, Jason placed the implements on the floor next to the chair, and then came back over. He took Tommy's wrist, and turned him slightly so that he could deliver a sharp smack to his bare bottom.

Tommy gasped at the sharp smack to his bottom, but didn't try to escape in any way. He blushed when he was forced to uncover his privates.

Still holding Tommy's wrist, Jason swatted him over to the chair, and then sat down. "I should tell you that, if you hate me after this, I won't take it personally."

Tommy grunted at the hard swats and was pulled towards the chair, only to pant a little when he was pulled over Jason's lap. "Ooohhh." He then looked at the red ranger. "Hate you? I am not surprised you hate me, and deserve it."

Jason started to lift his hand, but then stopped at Tommy's words. "I don't hate you, Tommy. I really care about you. But you might hate me once we're finished here."

"I don't think I will," Tommy said, with his voice already quivering, knowing how painful this could very well be.

"I hope you don't." And, with that, Jason started to smack Tommy's bottom hard, not letting the fact that he had already been spanked hard interfere.

Tommy's chocolate eyes widened in shock at the hard smack to his sore butt cheeks, grasping Jason's leg. "Uhhh."

Jason continued to spank Tommy hard, also letting a good number fall onto his thighs. By the time he stopped, Jason was breathing hard as well. Try as he might, he couldn't let go of the anger about Tommy's actions, under Rita's control or not. He hoped that this spanking would help him to let it go.

Tommy winced and was panting as well, with some tears falling down his face, but he would make amends.

Jason leaned over towards the implements, but hesitated as his fingers brushed over the ruler and the flyswatter. "Which hurts more, the ruler or the flyswatter?"

"I...What?" Tommy sniffled and then frowned, thinking about that. "The ruler hurts more."

Jason nodded, and picked up the flyswatter. He brought it down hard, first on one cheek and then the other.

Tommy grunted and moaned when the flyswatter hit his bottom and tears began to fall, his body already quivering.

Jason landed the flyswatter until Tommy's bottom was bright red, and then leaned over to pick up the ruler – though didn't immediately bring it down.

Tommy felt the fire in his butt cheeks, and cried out when the fly swatter continued to come down hard. He then felt the pause, and Tommy whimpered in dread.

"What's the worst thing you did while you were evil?" Jason asked, resting the ruler on Tommy's bottom.

Tommy thought of that and then gulped, feeling horrible for what he'd done to the red ranger. "Hurting you and sending you to that dimension cell."

Jason paused briefly. "Why is that the worst?" He was trying to make sure all of the guilt went away by making Tommy remember what he'd done.

"Because I did something I really didn't want to do and liked you. I then sent you to your death and then lied when asked about you."

"If you feel that's the worst thing you've done, you should keep it in your mind," Jason said quietly. "I nearly died in that dimension. Definitely took me a while to recover... emotionally as well. Nothing like being sent to my death by someone I was interested in."

Tommy did hold onto that as more tears of despair and pain fell, feeling he had done something unforgiveable.

Jason snapped the ruler down hard across Tommy's bottom. "This is going to be painful; but after, you'll be forgiven."

"Aghhh!" Tommy let out a howl when the wooden ruler came down on his bottom sharply, bringing a brand new fire to the punished cheeks.

Jason brought the ruler down hard a good dozen times, and then paused. "I think we'd better take a little break, since this is just gonna get worse."

Tommy was sobbing and panting as the ruler cracked down on his punished bottom. "Owww...it...hurts."

"I know. It's supposed to," Jason said, not entirely unkindly. He placed the ruler on the floor, and rested his hand on Tommy's back. "Do you want to get up for a few minutes? Or stay over my lap?"

"D...Don't think I can even move right now."

"Am I being too hard on you, Tommy?" Jason asked seriously.

"Uhhh it is no more than I deserve, Jason."

"I'll be honest with you, Tommy. I'm trying to keep it back, but I am mad about everything you've done. Not just on a personal level – though that's pretty major." Jason gently rubbed Tommy's back. "I haven't been holding back on this punishment and, to be honest, I don't intend to. So you'd better tell me now if you think it's too much."

Tommy was shaking and sobbing. "I...I did horrible t...things and it really hurts...don't think I can take much more."

"If I stopped this now, would it be enough for you?" Jason asked – not commenting on whether it would be enough for him.

Tommy shook his head. "No, I don't think it will be."

Jason sighed quietly. "Guess you're starting to feel the hate now, huh?"

"No, not really, Jason. I'm just feeling the soreness, but I still don't hate you."

"I think you will when we're finished here," Jason said quietly. "I'll let you decide when the punishment continues."

Tommy blinked and frowned. "W...When? Are you not the one in control here?"

"Yes – but it's not me that's being punished. You choose how long you want to wait. Your bottom looks very painful to me – but you're the one who's being spanked. So you choose when you can stand for me to continue."

"O..Okay. Just give me a bit longer, please."

"We've got plenty of time. The only one attacking was you, and since you're here..."

"I am sorry, Jason. I didn't mean to cause you such pain."

"I know," Jason said. "But you did. I meant what I said, though. About you being forgiven once we're finished."

Tommy sobbed, letting the tears fall. "I want to be forgiven."

"You will be," Jason promised. "And I won't be angry with you anymore."

"That is all I beg for, Jason..."

Jason gently stroked Tommy's back. "I do still care about you."

Tommy blushed a little and smiled. "Me too...I wish we can start over after this?"

"If you can still stand the sight of me..."

"Nothing will stop me from wanting to see you. You are beautiful."

Jason let his fingers drift up to Tommy's hair, slipping through the soft strands. "You might not think so after I use the switch on you."

"It is a temporary pain to deal with, and it'll bring me your forgiveness. The pain will be worth it."

Jason sighed quietly. "I hope so, because I meant what I said about not going easy."

Tommy whimpered and nodded. "Please finish it, so I can be loved and forgiven?"

Jason let his fingers drift through Tommy's hair one last time, and then he picked up the paddle. Without hesitating, he brought it down hard.

"Aghhhh!" Tommy howled in pain and sobbed hysterically as the dam finally broke, wetting the floor.

Jason only landed the paddle four times total – but they were hard ones. Then, he dropped the paddle and stood up, bringing Tommy up with him, before grabbing the switch.

Tommy continued to cry as he was picked up and led with the switch over to the table, dreading when that wicked thin rod would cut into his bottom.

Jason slid his hand over Tommy's shoulder, and then pushed the teenager over the table after shoving the rest of the implements to one side. "Grab onto the far edge."

Tommy let out a grunt when he was pushed to bend over the table, but did as he was ordered, his teeth clenching as he knew that this could very well be both his salvation and nightmare.

This was going to be bad, Jason knew. But it was also very necessary. Tommy's whole bottom was a dark red, with some parts looking like they were about to blister. When Jason brought the switch down, he did his best to avoid those areas.

Tommy screamed in agony when the switch came down on his scarlet bottom, unable to even move once he was done. He just lay there sobbing hard and was hysterical.

Jason landed the switch ten times in total, and then pulled Tommy up and into his arms, hugging him tight.

Tommy just sobbed and held onto Jason with his poor bottom on fire. "S...sorry...h...hurts...forgive me...love me...don't h...hate me?"

Jason held on tightly to Tommy, stroking his hair and his back. "I don't hate you. I forgive you, for everything. I love you," he whispered into the other boy's ear – knowing that it was unlikely for him to develop those feelings so soon, and yet knowing that he loved Tommy.

Tommy sobbed and held onto the red ranger. "L...Love you too." The young man had to admit that he did love him.

Jason pressed his lips against Tommy's hair. "So no hate, then?"

"No, as much as my butt hurts, I don't hate you."

"I'm glad to hear it. But wouldn't blame you after that punishment." Jason slid his hand down Tommy's back, but didn't touch his bottom, knowing how sore it was.

"You are too beautiful to ever hate, Jason," Tommy said, and blushed tearfully.

"And you are the most perfect thing I've ever seen." Jason brushed his lips against Tommy's neck.

Tommy smiled again and then winced a little, with his sore bottom still throbbing. "I am glad you don't still hate me."

"I never hated you, Tommy. I was angry, and I was hurt. But I didn't hate you."

"I am still sorry for what I have done, Jason. Especially to you."

"I know." Jason's fingertips grazed Tommy's chin, as if he wanted to tilt the other boy's head back and kiss him – but he didn't just yet. "Know what I was gonna say before you sent me to the other dimension?"

"No, what were you going to do, Jason?"

"I was going to ask if you wanted to grab a coffee with me sometime this week. I wanted to ask you out on a date properly, but I didn't want to risk scaring you off." Jason let his lips touch Tommy's forehead. "I still want that."

"Really? After all I've done?" Tommy smiled and sniffled. "And what if I told you, I want to accept that?"

Jason returned the smile. "Well, then I'd suggest we wait a couple of days – to give your butt a chance to heal – and then go out."

"Okay, it's a date, then," Tommy said with a smile.

Jason kissed his cheek softly. "And to answer your question... yes, even after all you've done. I told you that you'd be forgiven after the punishment, and you are. And although we only met each other once properly when you weren't evil, I've still fallen hard for you."

Tommy smiled and soon kissed Jason on the lips; timidly at first, before he grew passionate.

Jason returned the kiss, deeply and passionately, fingertips lightly moving over Tommy's back.

The kiss deepened as Tommy felt his body heating up again with a soft groan. "Mmm."

Jason's lips trailed down to Tommy's neck, and he kissed Tommy there. "I love you."

"Love you too...I...want you, Jason."

"Your bottom's so sore... is it really the best idea?" Jason asked quietly.

"I don't care...I want you, please. Jason, make me yours?"

Still holding Tommy in one arm, Jason used his other hand to remove his shirt, letting it drop to the floor. "I want you, too... and not just for today. Forever."

"Yes, want you too...Forever, Jason." Tommy groaned as Jason removed his shirt, licking his lips in pure lust. "Oooohhh, you are so hot."

"I thought you were hot at the youth centre... but I think you're absolutely perfect." Jason kissed him hard, and then removed the rest of his clothes, before grabbing the jar of cream.

Tommy moaned in pleasure, getting his body fired up, already unable to hold back his needs.

Jason gently pushed Tommy back, nearer to the table, as he kissed him, and used his nails on Tommy's chest.

Tommy hissed in pleasure and let out a mewl when the nails scratched him. "Oh, baby..."

"Do you... have any idea what you do to me?" Jason kissed Tommy hard as they leaned against the desk. He bit gently at Tommy's neck and chest – but quickly gained more passion.

"Mmm...Probably the same thing you do to me," Tommy said breathlessly, and felt himself leaning back on the desk.

Jason returned to kiss Tommy's lips. "Mmm... are we breaking character now?" He continued to use his nails to bring Tommy pleasure.

Tommy grinned and groaned. "Uhhhh, think so, but don't care...need you now, Jason."

"Let's hope the table's strong enough." Jason coated himself with the cream, and then used a slickened finger to tease his husband's hole.

"Sure hope so too, cause if I don't get a good excavation, I am going to get really cranky."

Jason slid himself into Tommy after pushing him up onto the table.

Tommy was thankful that the table this time held as he was soon lifted completely onto the wooden surface. His legs bent with Jason moving between them, soon pushing inside his waiting cavern. Tommy soon was moaning in complete pleasure as they joined as one, definitely glad they had gotten some excavation done today, despite a few minor setbacks with only a chair and Tommy's backside as casualties.

Jason made slow, easy strokes as he lowered his head and kissed his husband lovingly. "So what did you think?"

"What do I think? I think I want more of these games; cause that was amazing, and so are you."

"You are too, love." Jason kissed him again. "I love playing with you... Tommy, was that really what bothered you the most when you were evil?"

"Yeah, it was, Jase. I had feelings for you, and I hurt you."

Jason kissed Tommy's neck. "If I'd been more vindictive, that could have been what happened."

"Well then, glad we didn't do that for real, cause my butt would have felt much worse than when we first dated. I consider myself lucky, and always will." Tommy returned the kiss and giggled, letting their passion glow for the entire night. They made love the entire night, and when dawn arose, the two former rangers continued to sleep in her golden love.


End file.
